Terapias ¿Conociéndose?
by Cammiel
Summary: Después de ciertos problemas entre el equipo de diagnóstico, Cuddy considera que la mejor manera de arreglarlos es que sus integrantes se conozcan, sin contar que detrás de cuatro buenos profesionales, hay historias de vida que pueden ser duras.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos.

La verdad sé que a más de alguno (si ha leído mis otros fics) debe parecerle extraño que publique este, básicamente porque por primera vez me alejo de la temática HP para entrar en el fascinante mundo de doctor House .

Como bien el sumary indicaba, debido a ciertos problemas, Cuddy se ve "obligada" a propiciar una especie de terapia grupal entre los integrantes del equipo de diagnóstico, lo que no sospecha es que detrás de aquellos profesionales, hay vidas e historias, un poco difíciles de comprender.

--------

En uno de los numerosos pasillos del Princeton Plainsboro teaching hospital, se encontraban dos integrantes de su equipo médico discutiendo, lo que era ya, para las enfermeras y voluntarias de pasillo, algo más que común.

-¿Sabías que odio que hagas esto? – dijo House avanzando con su bastón.

-¿el qué¿Obligarte a hacer tu trabajo¿Tratar de establecer lazos entre tu y tus subalternos? – dijo Cuddy avanzando rápido.

-No, sencillamente odio que me impongas tus reglas ¿sinceramente crees que obtendrás algo de esta ridícula sesión en el departamento de diagnósticos? – dijo House haciendo muecas.

-No lo sé, si hay buenos resultados, no creo que me lo agradezcas, y si no los hay seguirás jodiéndome la vida…en pocas palabras nada cambiará.- dijo la mujer entrando en el pasillo que llevaba al ascendor.

-a veces eres realmente insoportable – dijo House mirando al techo – supongo que es la falta de sexo.

-O puede ser la manía del jefe del centro de diagnóstico por hacerse el gilipollas – contestó Cuddy en el preciso instante en el que la puerta del ascensor se cerraba dejando a House con un palmo de narices.

-------

-Así que Cuddy te está obligando a ir a una especie de terapia grupal – dijo Wilson comiendo una manzana y dispuesto a fastidiar todo lo que pudiera a House.

-Si, y lo más probable es que asista, mire nuestros rostros y trate de imitar nuestros gestos para tratar de hacerse pasar por una persona normal que tiene vida sexual activa – dijo House de manera seria, apoyado en su bastón y avanzando hacia su escritorio.

-Te aprovechas de su vulnerabilidad – dijo Wilson mirándolo seriamente.

-¡Joder! Quiere un hijo, y es lo suficientemente egoísta como para no querer engendrarlo de la manera en la que lo hace la gente normal…noooo, ella quiere un bebé Made in Lab que cumpla ciertos requisitos.

-No te puedes burlar de su deseo de ser madre – dijo Wilson apretando un poco más de lo normal la manzana.

- No me burlo de que ella quiera ser madre, me burlo de su técnica para conseguirlo, perfectamente puede ir a un bar, buscar un chico que cumpla sus exigencias, acostarse con el y ¡ohhh! Nueve meses después una pequeña Cuddy con su misma mala leche.

- ¿No cambiarás nunca cierto? – dijo Wilson levantándose.

- mmm…nunca digas nunca Wilson – contestó el otro médico.

- ¡House! – Gritó Allison corriendo dentro de su despacho.

- ¿Ahora qué¿Tu doctorcito Chase no puede peinarse solo? – Cameron ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de ponerse colorada.

- ¡Al diablo con Chase! un caso y es urgente.- House se levantó como pudo y siguió a su subalterna.

-----

-Es una simple asma crónica – dijo House mirando con ojo crítico a sus sub alternos – que Chase no se haya dado cuenta, pasa…Que Cameron estuviera más preocupada de cómo se sentía el niño y se compadeciera de sus padres, pasa ¿pero tu Foreman? Ocho años de medicina, y no eres capaz de darte cuenta que es asma crónica – Foreman bajó la cabeza, mientras trataba de pasar desapercibido para Cuddy, que los miraba con una expresión rara.

-No sé qué les ha pasado hoy – dijo Cuddy meneando la cabeza – esto sólo confirma mi teoría – todos estaban con la cabeza baja, esperando escuchar la idea de Cuddy – No os conocéis lo suficiente para trabajar juntos.

-¡Estás diciendo una tontería! – dijo House riendo – no necesito conocer a mis colegas, para trabajar con ellos, sencillamente necesito saber que son eficientes.

-No, necesitas comprender, que hay días, en los que incluso Foreman que carga con ocho años de medicina tiene problemas, debes entender que Cameron con su sensibilidad muchas veces es un aporte al grupo, sobretodo cuando deben enfrentar a pacientes reticentes a los tratamientos y debes comprender que Chase, a pesar de su poca experiencia es un médico y que tiene tanto derecho como el resto a ser escuchado – después de esa perorata, todos quedaron en silencio.

- Me basta con saber que Chase es recién egresado para comprender que sus opiniones no son tan experimentadas, que Cameron tiene una sensibilidad que me exaspera porque a veces ni siquiera sé si es capaz de separar las cosas y afrontar la posible mala situación de un paciente y me sobra con entender que Foreman, con ocho años de medicina debería comprender que no siempre se puede salvar a un paciente. Y que cruzando esa bendita puerta, nuestros problemas quedan fuera para dar paso a nuestro trabajo: combatir contra las enfermedades – Por primera vez desde que había comenzado la conversación, Cuddy y House fueron interrumpidos.

- Tu problema es que a veces te crees tan superior que juras que no necesitas tratar con pacientes. Si eres un insensible que no puede comprender que detrás de una enfermedad hay un enfermo sufriendo, y toda una familia detrás de él, significa que no estudiaste medicina con el fin de salvar vidas, sino de salvarte a ti mismo y ganar suficiente dinero como para mantener tu vida y tu ego alto – Dijo Cameron con toda la tranquilidad que le fue posible. Todos estaban en una pieza, incluso House no supo responderle, Cuando Cuddy vio que seguramente había buscado algo lo suficientemente sarcástico para herir a su colega, comenzó a hablar.

-Si no se conocen entre ustedes, difícilmente podrán ser un buen equipo – y levantó la mano en señal de alto, al ver que House estaba dispuesto a replicarle – Tendrán una especie de jornada, el sábado… Si no están dispuestos a conocerse, simple y sencillamente la puerta está abierta.

-Renuncio – dijo House dándose la vuelta.

-Entonces espera de mi, el peor informe que puedas esperar House, tengo varias razones para dejar constancia que a pesar de tu innegable olfato y talento para la medicina, eres incapaz de preocuparte de pacientes y no tienes un mínimo respeto por las normas y los pacientes de este hospital, no estaría mal también, dejar constancia de las pocas horas de consulta que pasas habitualmente y escribir que a pesar de las incontables oportunidades de perfeccionamiento que se te han dispensado no has querido seguir involucrándote, lo que me llevaría a escribir, que sin duda eres un médico fuera de época en el sentido de que ni siquiera te has puesto al día con las nuevas tecnologías utilizadas en diagnóstico. – Cameron estaba a punto de defenderlo, cuando Cuddy le mandó una mirada severa y una silenciosa petición de silencio.

- Hasta el sábado – dijo House saliendo del despacho. Cuddy salió con una sonrisa gigantesca del despacho…sólo esperaba que esto de veras funcionara…

------

Holas, es mi primer fic de House…pido piedad! xD

Y pido reviews, que nunca están de más xD.

Saludos

Cammiel


	2. El día esperado

**El día esperado.**

Hola a todos.

El otro día, hablando con Billiwig (no sacan nada con revisar los fics de House, no ha escrito, pero si les gusta Harry Potter está en mis favorites) llegué a la conclusión de que llevar a esencia de House, su mala leche, su cara burlona y su penetrante mirada es realmente difícil a través de un fic, creo que por lo mismo es más fácil basarse en una obra literaria para construir un pastiche (si, porque ese es el nombre que literariamente posee un fic) de todas maneras, espero que este capítulo les agrade, si consideran que hay algo fuera de personajes o algo por el estilo, rogaría que me avisaran.

**El día esperado.**

En el ala norte del gigantesco Princeton Plainsboro teaching hospital, un grupo de cinco personas esperaba a quien llegaba con una hora de retraso.

- Sabía que llegaría tarde - dijo Wilson con una sonrisa.

- Bueno, deberíamos estar acostumbrados con House- dijo Cuddy mirando con una sonrisa, a modo de disculpa, a la mujer que estaba a unos metros de ella.- sin embargo de Allison.- y negó con incredulidad.

- Allison pasó a hacer unos trámites, ha tenido un problema familiar - dijo Foreman, mientras servía su café.

-¿Llamó a tu celular? - preguntó Chase mientras miraba por el ventanal.

-No, me avisó anoche a casa - contestó el doctor de color, mientras la mujer a unos metros de ellos miraba y escuchaba atentamente la conversación.

- Jane, Greg estará encantado de verte nuevamente - dijo Wilson con una cálida sonrisa para integrarla a la conversación.

- Puede ser... Lo que me pregunto es qué tanto me fastidiará a mí verlo nuevamente - dijo sonriendo, Cuddy se giró bruscamente.

- ¿Conoces a House? - preguntó incrédulamente.

- Bueno... digamos que fui su tutora mientras estudiaba, de hecho, jamás he visto a un alumno tan desorganizado, indisciplinado y talentoso como Gregory.

-Te faltó decir guapo, encantador e inteligentísimo - dijo House entrando por la puerta y con su típica mueca que trataba de asimilar una sonrisa.

- No, me faltó decir falto de humildad e irónico, porque eres realmente todo menos guapo, encantador e inteligente - contestó la mujer acercándosele. House acercó a ella y le dio la mano de manera franca.

- Segunda contratación acertada que haces Cuddy - dijo dirigiéndose a su jefa, al ver su cara de confusión le aclaró - la primera fui yo.- la conversación fue interrumpida por el sonido de un celular.

- Lo siento - dijo Chase alejándose para que no pudieran oír su conversación telefónica.

- Siento llegar tarde - Dijo Allison, pero al ver a todos los presentes, su apuro cesó, básicamente porque veía una cara conocida.

La mujer situada entre House y Chase, quien ya se había acercado, era precisamente la clave de su nueva vida, con unas tenues líneas alrededor de sus ojos y sus labios, pero tan delgada como la recordaba, según sus cálculos debería tener unos 60 años y Cameron sabía que a ella le debía a lo menos los últimos dieciseis años de su vida.

- Bueno Jane, ella es Allison...- comenzó la presentación Cuddy, pero fue interrumpida por la mujer.

- Cameron - dijo con un extraño brillo en sus ojos, mirando a la inmunóloga.

- ¿Se conocen? - preguntó House mirándolas alternadamente con un gesto bastante exagerado - porque eso significa que te ahorramos trabajo Jane - y trató de acercarse a Cuddy para decirle un "secreto" en voz bastante notoria - tendrás que bajarle el sueldo - y dirigió su típica sonrisa burlona. Mientras tanto Jane miró a Cameron esperando que ella contestara.

- Si, nos conocemos hace mucho - dijo Allison acercándose a ella, y demostrando su calidez, y dejando en claro una diferencia con House, se acercó a Jane y la abrazó. Dijeron cosas que sólo ellas comprendieron y se separaron.

- Bueno, ya terminadas las presentaciones es hora de comenzar - dijo Cuddy.

* * *

-Creo que ya todos saben porqué estoy aquí - comenzó Jane, una vez que todos estaban cómodamente sentados en "el centro de operaciones". Sin embargo, al igual que en antiguos tiempos, una mano se alzaba. Era House, fingiendo la excitación de alumno de primer año.

- Doctora, doctora...Lo que no me explico es qué hace aquí la directora y el oncólogo, que ellos no trabajan en diagnóstico, nada más vienen de vez en cuando a fastidiar.

- Gregory - dijo mirándole de manera seria - Este tema es relevante para tu desempeño laboral y el de tus compañeros, rogaría que les respetaras y me respetes a mí y mi trabajo - House se removió incómodo en su silla - Aún no me explico cómo aprobaste ética - dijo negando.- y en relación a la presencia de James y la Dra. Cuddy, al ser los artífices de esta sesión, tienen derecho a presenciarla y a dar opiniones…Una vista externa nunca está de más – dijo sonriendo cordialmente a los aludidos. - Creo que lo primordial es comenzar sabiendo cómo y dónde se conocieron – dijo la psicóloga escribiendo en su block los nombres de cada uno, bajando la cabeza y tratando de no mirar a Cameron, que la miraba turbada, eso sin contar a Foreman que miraba a Allison realmente nervioso.

- Bueno, yo conocí a Cuddy estando en la universidad, si les soy sincero antes era más buena…

- ¡Gregory! – dijo Jane con cara de fastidiada – Al parecer voy a tener que revelarte un secreto – se agachó un poco para mirarle a los ojos – Eres exactamente igual que cuando estabas en la universidad, impertinente, maleducado y sin verdadera conciencia de las situaciones que te rodean; pero de esta sesión depende tu trabajo y el de tus compañeros y te puedo asegurar, que si decido evaluarte mal nadie querrá contratarte – House le mantuvo la mirada, y al mismo tiempo movió las manos en señal de rendición, se echó hacia atrás en su silla e hizo como si no estuviera escuchando. – Por otro lado – agregó – la Dra. Cuddy y James no serán inmiscuidos en la terapia, como ya dije darán sus puntos de vista de manera más objetiva que cualquiera de ustedes – dijo mirando al grupo de diagnóstico – y lo harán una vez que esto finalice. Doctor Chase – El aludido llegó a saltar - ¿Podría decirme cómo conoció a sus colegas?.

- Bueno… - con sus dedos masajeó sus sienes – Al doctor House lo conocí en una cena – House se volteó a verlo de manera extraña – un amigo de mi padre nos presentó, en ese tiempo creí que era genial…Al parecer no lo recuerdas. – dijo mirándolo con una expresión extraña.

- No, no lo recuerdo – dijo House mirándolo, mientras Jane anotaba de manera concentrada.

- ¿Creías que era genial? – preguntó Jane - ¿Qué te hacía pensar eso?.

- Bueno, todos le tenían respeto, era temido, considerado un gran médico y de una u otra manera siempre hace lo que quiere – dijo mirando burlón a Cuddy - ¿Quién no querría ser como él?

- ¿Ahora quieres ser como él?

- No – su respuesta fue tan categórica que House se quedó pasmado – estoy dispuesto a seguir en la medicina, asumir sus riesgos, amar lo que hago, pero no a cambio de humillar al resto – tenía la espalda tan recta.

- ¿Lo dice quien fue capaz de vender a sus compañeros? – preguntó House con una sonrisilla en su rostro.

- Lo dice quien fue capaz de asegurarse su puesto, y de seguir tratando de ser mejor médico, House. – Al ver que House iba a replicar, y notando el ambiente tenso entre sus colegas; Jane decidió parar la conversación - ¿Y al doctor Foreman y a Allison, cuándo los conociste?

- A Foreman, mmm… Fue en un congreso de estudiantes de medicina, dijo sonriendo; pero sólo fue de vista, fuimos formalmente presentados cuando comenzamos a trabajar aquí?

- ¿Y a Allison?

- A Allison también la conocí aquí. – Chase no pudo evitar mirarla y dirigirle una cordial sonrisa, Jane sonrió y House no pudo evitar percibirlo, y vio cómo se inclinaba a tomar más notas.

- ¿Y usted doctor Foreman? – dijo de repente volteándose hacia él - ¿Dónde conoció a House?

- bueno, a House su fama lo precedía, pero jamás pensé que fuera tan complicado trabajar con él – Cuddy se giró a mirar a House con una sonrisa de satisfacción – Era conocido como un doctor de métodos extraños, pero prácticamente infalible en lo que a diagnóstico se trataba, lo conocí poco antes de comenzar a trabajar con él; la doctora Cuddy nos presentó y él sólo dijo algo así como que le cargaban los estudiantes.

- ¿Tampoco lo recuerdas Gregory? – preguntó la psicóloga.

- ¿Acaso debo recordar a toda la gente con la que me cruzo? – contestó con otra pregunta, de manera violenta, House. Jane sólo atinó a negar con un poco de fastidio.

- ¿Recuerdas cómo conociste a Chase?

- A Chase lo había visto antes, asumo que debió ser en el congreso o tal vez en alguno de los bares alrededor de la universidad, pero fuimos presentados acá.

- ¿Y a Allison, dónde conociste a Allison? – Foreman miró de manera nerviosa a la aludida, juntó sus dos manos en frente, y vió un brillo especial en los ojos de Cameron.

- La conocí… Hace diecisiete años – dijo finalmente.

Y esa frase quedó flotando entre todo el grupo, sobre todo en algún lugar recóndito de la cabeza de House…

**_Hace diecisiete años..._**

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí lo dejo. No sé cuántosd capítulos tendrá, pero no creo que muchos. La idea está en mi cabeza y realmente completa, así que sólo queda escribirla (¡Vamos! Que queda lo más fácil xD).

Por lo pronto sólo eso, y cualquier cosa...**¡REVIEWS!**.

Cammiel.


End file.
